When Jasmine Meet Sakura
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Saat Indonesia membutuhkan bantuan, disanalah dia, tersenyum ramah padanya. IndoPan. Jangan bakar saya.


_**Past...**_

Indonesia berusaha untuk mencerna kembali berita yang didengarnya.

Germany menduduki Netherlands.

Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Seluruh sendi di tubuhnya menuntutnya untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekarang, mumpung Netherlands sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah. Tapi bagaimana? Netherlands masih terlalu kuat... Indonesia tidak ingin membuang-buang nyawa para rakyatnya sia-sia... lagi...

"Indonesia," panggil seseorang, membuat Indonesia tersadar dari lamunanya. Dia berbalik. "Ada tamu..."

"Siapa?" tanya Indonesia heran. Apa ada orang yang mau mengunjunginya?

"Dia bilang... namanya Japan..."

* * *

"Indonesia-kun?" sapa Japan ramah dan sopan, langsung membungkuk begitu Indonesia berdiri di depannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Japan."

"Oh... senang berkenalan denganmu, Japan," kata Indonesia ragu. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu negara lain sejak Netherlands mendudukinya—maksudnya negara selain Eropa.

Japan masih sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Indonesia (yang sepertinya tidak tumbuh tinggi terus dari zaman kolonialisme). Wajahnya terus tersenyum ramah pada Indonesia. Tatapan matanya teduh dan ekspresinya sangat tenang. Dan dia terlihat lebih mudah dipercaya dibanding negara-negara Eropa sialan itu (baca: Netherlands, England, Portugal, Spain).

"Aku dengar kau masih dibawah penjajahan Netherlands," katanya memulai perbincangan.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Sudah... 350 tahun..." kata Indonesia pelan. "Aku ingin sekali bebas tapi tidak bisa..."

"Begitukah?" kata Japan, alisnya terangkat. "Kalau perlu, aku bisa membantumu..."

* * *

Netherlands terjatuh tidak berdaya. Semua prajuritnya tewas di medan perang. Dia sendiri menderita luka yang cukup fatal. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia tahu dia kalah telak dalam peperangan ini.

Di depannya, Indonesia yang sudah memegang bambu runcing yang berlumuran darah. Ekspresinya bukanlah Indonesia yang biasa dikenal cowok tinggi itu. Indonesia di medan perang adalah prajurit tersadis yang pernah Netherlands temui. Dan hari ini, dia tampak lebih sadis, sangat mengingatkan Netherlands pada Germany...

"Indonesia..." kata Netherlands pelan, menatap mata hitam Indonesia.

Tapi Indonesia tidak bergeming.

"Kau sudah kalah, Netherlands-san," ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Indonesia.

Netherlands memalingkan tatapannya dari Indonesia, dan menggeram. "Japan... kau..."

"Aku hanya membantu sesama saudara Asia-ku untuk meraih kemerdekaan mereka dari negara-negara Eropa," kata Japan. Sama seperti mereka berdua, seragamnya juga berlumuran darah. Tapi ada yang mengerikan di balik tatapan Japan. Tatapan orang yang haus akan kemenangan... dan darah.

"Kau hanya ingin memperbudak mereka..." geram Netherlands, berusaha berdiri. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut Indonesia..."

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya," ujar Indonesia, mata masih menatap tajam seperti elang yang mengincar mangsa. "Dia tidak memaksaku."

Netherlands terdiam, menatap Indonesia tidak percaya. "Indonesia... kau... kau tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya orang ini!"

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan Netherlands terjatuh di atas tanah.

Indonesia menatap Netherlands, menurunkan bambu runcingnya. Ekspresinya kosong.

Japan menyakukan kembali pistolnya. "Kita kembali, Indonesia-kun?"

* * *

Hidup di bawah Japan bukan menjadi membaik, tapi memburuk.

Tiap hari, di kamarnya, Indonesia bisa merasakan penderitaan rakyatnya. Entah mereka yang kelaparan, mereka yang terlantar, mereka yang kerja paksa...

Berkali-kali Indonesia berusaha melawan Japan, namun yang terjadi adalah Japan mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Mengalahkan Japan, entah kenapa, menjadi semacam mimpi. Walau Indonesia pernah sekali menebas Japan, menghasilkan luka yang cukup lebar di wajah cowok Asia itu (tunggu, Indonesia juga Asia).

"Berhenti memberontak," ujar Japan yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi perlawanan Indonesia. "Kalau kau tidak ingin nyawa rakyatmu terbuang sia-sia, berhenti atau aku harus menghukummu lebih berat lagi..."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja...?" geram Indonesia yang sudah terluka parah. Indonesia langsung menerjang Japan, yang langsung dipatahkan cowok itu dengan hantaman keras di perut Indonesia.

Indonesia langsung terjatuh, setengah sadar setengah tidak. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan menatap Japan dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. "Bedebah..."

"Jaga mulutmu, Indonesia-kun," kata Japan dingin. "Kurung dia di kamarnya," perintahnya tegas pada prajuritnya, yang langsung menurut dan menyeret Indonesia dari hadapan Japan. "Kau akan mempelajari akibatnya kalau kau terus-terusan melawanku," katanya pelan sebelum Indonesia menghilang.

Japan terdiam, dan menarik nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku..."

* * *

"Kau akan memberikan kemerdekaan padaku? Benarkah?" tanya Indonesia tidak percaya, menatap Japan dengan mata terbelalak.

Japan menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menyiapkan sebuah badan untuk mengurus kemerdekaanmu itu..."

Indonesia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk meloncat-loncat kegirangan dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan memberikanku kemerdekaan?" tanya Indonesia buru-buru.

"Indonesia-kun, merdeka tidak semudah itu," kata Japan, yang, Indonesia sadari, tampak agak pucat dan ada beberapa luka baru yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau harus menyusunnya sedemikian rupa, kau harus mengurusnya dengan baik sebelum akhirnya kau merdeka dan menjadi sebuah negara yang utuh."

"Aku tidak peduli!! Yang penting aku merdeka, ya kan?" kata Indonesia, tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusun badan untuk mengurus kemerdekaanku itu!"

"Sejujurnya, Indonesia-kun... aku sudah melakukannya untukmu..."

Indonesia terdiam. "Eh? Bukankah ini kemerdekaanku?"

"Dan aku _pengurusmu_," kata Japan, tatapan matanya kembali tegas seperti biasa. "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti prosedur yang sudah ditentukan."

* * *

"Aku sudah berada di ambang kekalahan, Indonesia-kun," kata Japan yang sepertinya dalam kondisi mengenaskan. "Aku akan memberikan kemerdekaan padamu secepat mungkin... tapi itu tergantung cara kerja PPKI dan aku ingin kalian memproklamasikannya tanggal 24 Agustus."

Indonesia terdiam. "Bisa diterima..."

Japan hanya tersenyum lemah.

"... tapi juga tidak."

Japan menatap Indonesia, alisnya terangkat. "Maksudmu...?"

"Kau kira aku sudi apa mendapatkan bentuk kemerdekaan seperti itu?" kata Indonesia. "Kalau diurus oleh badan yang kau bentuk bukankah artinya kemerdekaanku itu _hadiah_ darimu?"

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?" tanya Japan, wajahnya masih pucat.

Indonesia bangkit. "Aku hanya ingin kemerdekaanku sendiri," kata Indonesia pendek. "Tidak ada campur tanganmu."

Indonesia lalu membungkuk kecil dan berbalik keluar, meninggalkan Japan.

Japan mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang masih diperban begitu Indonesia keluar.

Dia belum memberitahu Indonesia fakta yang menyakitkan.

Bahwa Japan akan mengembalikan Indonesia ke tangan para negara Allied.

* * *

_(Dikarenakan kebuntuan—padahal kemalasan—author,__ setting langsung loncat waktu)_

_**Present...**_

"... dengan kata lain, akulah hero-nya!!" seru America dengan senyum 'cling'-nya.

"Pertemuan kita akhiri disini," kata United Nations, setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa menunggu komando lain, para Negara langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa basa-basi.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang, sedikit menyesali kenapa dia mau repot-repot datang ke pertemuan yang tidak berguna ini.

Tahun ini dia sudah mulai memasuki 65 tahun kemerdekaannya. Dia masih ingat wajah Japan saat bosnya mendeklarasikan kemerdekaannya. Dan dia juga masih ingat usaha Japan yang terus berkata bahwa itu adalah berita bohong. Hal yang paling dia ingat betul adalah wajah berat Japan saat dia meninggalkannya, dibawa pergi oleh beberapa negara Allied.

Tunggu. Nostalgia di ruang meeting itu tidak baik.

Dia membereskan barang-barangnya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan saat dia menemui sesosok cowok Asia yang sudah terlalu familiar di kepalanya.

Japan.

Japan juga berbalik, dan mereka berdua terpaku.

"..."

"..."

"Hei..."

* * *

Jangan bakar saya. Saya masih ingin merasakan bangku SMA (bukan berarti saya makan kursinya. Biarpun rakus saya bukan rayap). Dan saya belum 'murtad' dari penggemar Nether/Indo. Ini hanya karena kegejean saya dan rasa kebosanan saya karena terlalu banyak fic Nether/Indo disini. Hey, Netherlands aja baru muncul dah punya 5 pairing lagi! Indonesia juga harus punya banyak pairing dong! *plak*

Dan ya, ini salah satu fic saya yang paling geje yang pernah ada.

Karena ini history-based, saya susah nyari sumbernya dan cara memparodikannya. Karena, seperti diketahui bersama, saudara-saudara, sebelum kita merdeka itu Indonesia terbagi menjadi dua kubu: Kelompok Muda yang pengen cepet-cepet kawin--eh, merdeka. Kelompok Tua yang lebih suka menjalankannya dengan slooowly... (tipikal Greece gitu). Masa Indonesia mau dibelah dua? Dan memang, kita menyambut Japan dengan senang hati saat dia pertama datang dan bersama mengalahkan Netherlands!

Anyway... ini bukan fic bersambung. Saya sengaja bikin endingnya menggantung. Silahkan menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ;)

Reviews atau saya suruh Russia menghantui kalian tiap hari.


End file.
